I Just Need To Recharge
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Taiga is busy lately and Daiki craves for a little bit of attention. Maybe AU idk, fluff, maybe OOC. Oneshot.


**I was initially planning to post this only on Tumblr (like I usually do with the short ones) but this one came out more than 2k words, so I might as well post it here.**

 **Pure fluff. Because I need some AoKaga fluff in my life. Plus, my own life is a mess right now and I need to vent.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

 **XXXX**

Taiga had to stop his furious typing to push his glasses on top of his nose and rub his sore eyes carefully. He was so freaking tired. But sleep was for the weak when you're an English Lit student and the end of the semester was just around the corner. It felt as if the pile of shit Taiga had to do kept growing bigger and bigger every day, as each professor in the uni was convinced that he didn't have anything else to do and added more to his torture.

Chestnut-brown eyes glanced at the digital clock on the laptop's screen. 3:00am, the numbers wrote. Taiga sighed tiredly. It was already so late and he was nowhere near close to finishing what he had initially planned to. He was a busy man, damn it. Not only with school but also with personal matters. See, if Aomine Daiki was your boyfriend, it was like taking care of a baby; cook for him, clean for him, do his laundry... It wasn't that Taiga had victimized himself and shit like this, no. It was more like, he would rather not have the entire firefighting unit at his house because Aomine couldn't boil an egg without setting the whole world on fire, let alone have all of his white shirts turn pink _again_ , simply because Aomine put white and colored clothes in the washing machine at the same time.

An affectionate chuckle left Taiga's lips. No, he definitely wasn't unhappy that his life had turned out like this. Aomine was a handful and absolutely incapable of living on his own but Taiga was a weak one in love and he couldn't not take care of his boyfriend. Besides, Aomine was always there for him too, in his own way. He showered him with the affection and support Taiga needed to get on with his life.

Aomine made him a better person, to be quite honest.

It was rather admirable to see that awkward and excessively rude high schooler turn to such confident and reliable man. Okay, Aomine was still an asshole but in an endearing kind of way...or Taiga had simply gotten used to it, as his best friend, Kuroko, teased him. Not that they didn't fight all the time, like they always did, but fighting was a part of their relationship. It would feel so odd if all of a sudden they stopped arguing about everything.

Besides, most of their arguments ended up with sex. Some good sex. And Taiga would never complain about that.

The smile on his face dropped a little, disappointment taking its place. Well, it had been a while since they got a little more physical with each other and Taiga missed it. Fuck, he missed it. But he had set his priorities; finish with school first. Aomine didn't complain about it or pressured him in anyway and that was one of the million reasons why Taiga loved him so much.

A chill suddenly coursed through him, giving him goosebumps. The winter was colder this year and even if he wore a hoodie and a blanket, he was still kinda cold.

 _I have to turn on the heat before I crash_ , he mentally noted before going back to typing.

It wouldn't been too long before he felt the couch next to him shift, suddenly enough to make him jump in astonishment. With a small, startled sound leaving his throat, the redhead whipped his head to the side, frowning a little when he saw his lover sitting next to him, looking all groggy and tired, a blanket tightly wrapped around his body.

"Aomine?"

"Mn," the other mumbled hoarsely and rubbed his eye, "Are you still not done?"

Taiga sighed and nodded. "I still have some way to go."

"Want me to make you coffee?"

A smile formed on his face. "No, thanks."

"Hn."

The redhead reached out to lace his fingers with dark blue tresses. "Go back to sleep."

Aomine shrugged and nodded. "It's cold though."

"I'll turn the heat up when I go to bed."

"Okay."

Taiga had expected his lover to stand up and leave, so he frowned a little when Aomine didn't move from his spot. "Aren't you going back to sleep?"

"I am," was the only thing the blunet said and inched closer, wrapping his arms around Taiga's waist and burying his face in the redhead's neck. "Goodnight."

Dumbfounded, Taiga stayed frozen on the spot for a few seconds but he was quick to recover and facepalm to stifle his laughter. God, Aomine was like a cat, so cuddly. Even his soft breaths tickling Taiga's neck felt almost like feline-like purrs. No, he didn't mind it when Aomine got like this, even though it kinda slowed down his writing pace. See, he didn't want to move around a lot and disturb the other man's sleep. It felt nice, though. Warm. Despite the coldness of the weather outside.

The harsh wind whipping against the window, Taiga's typing and Aomine's soft breathing were the only sounds in the room. It was peaceful, it helped Taiga concentrate on his work. Until of course, a soft murmur broke the peaceful silence.

"I miss you."

It was quiet and if there was any other noise in the room, Taiga wouldn't have heard it. But he did. And it set his heart off to a dangerously fast pace. See, Aomine almost never said things like this, he was too...shy for them. He had to really mean it to say it out loud.

Taiga stopped typing, awkwardly resting his hands on his thighs. It was nice to hear such words from his boyfriend but there was one issue; he had no idea how to respond to them, simply because he was a nerd who couldn't properly express his emotions either, just like Aomine.

"I...I miss you too," he stuttered out in the end.

"It feels like we barely even talk lately... Even though we live in the same house," the blue-haired man continued. Taiga felt something pull at his heart.

"I'm sorry," he quickly said, "It's all my fault. I've... I've been too absorbed with uni and-"

"I know." Aomine sighed deeply and buried his face more in Kagami's neck, his voice coming out muffled. "I don't want to be needy and pressure you but...well, I need you." The arms around Taiga's waist tightened. "Just for a little bit. You know, to recharge my Taiga battery. Then I won't bother you until you're done."

Kagami's face was in flames and he wanted to scream from all the emotions that suddenly overwhelmed his poor, tired soul but he only hugged his boyfriend tightly, dropping his head on Aomine's shoulder and taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, his voice coming out harsher than before.

"Don't apologize, Bakagami," the other hushed him and snuggled closer, "It's not your fault."

"It is."

"You put your priorities," Aomine murmured, "I can't be your priority all the time."

Taiga sighed heavily. The blunet was right. They had agreed that would take care of their careers too, not only each other. But he still felt like shit for neglecting the love of his life to the point of Aomine telling him such things.

"It's late," Aomine chuckled, "Everybody gets emotionally vulnerable in the late hours." He even tried to pull away but Kagami didn't let him.

"No," he muttered, "Don't go."

Aomine sighed and relaxed in their embrace again, soothingly running his hand up and down Taiga's back. "I love you, you know that?", he murmured softly.

Taiga felt like he wanted to cry. Aomine was right; he was more vulnerable late at night. "I love you too," he croaked, "I am so sorry for leaving you so alone."

"Well then...come to our bed with me?" It sounded like a question but it was more like a plea. "It feels so empty without you."

He didn't really have a difficult choice to make; Taiga quickly saved the progress of his essay and switched his laptop off before he followed Aomine to their bedroom, their hands linked together snugly. Once there, the blue-haired man turned to him and grinned, removing the glasses from Taiga's nose and placing them on his bedside cabinet. "As sexy as you are with the glasses, I like you better without them."

"Mn," Taiga hummed, a smile on his face, "They make me look like a nerd."

Aomine bit his lower lip slyly. "But you _are_ a nerd."

"You little bastard!", he said and tackled the other man, throwing him to the bed.

Taiga wasn't mad. Of course he wasn't. For one thing, Aomine had called him worse names in the past and secondly, the blue-haired man's laughter that followed the tickle-attack brought peace to his soul. And as he teased Aomine's sensitive sides more, the other laughed even harder. When was the last time they got silly together like this? Taiga hadn't realized how much he had missed it until now.

The red-haired man slowed down his touches until he stopped completely and so did Aomine's laughter. They stood there, Taiga straddling his lover's narrow hips, their eyes lingering in each other, long and hard. Taiga could see his favorite blue orbs shining with affection and so much longing and suddenly his chest felt tight again. He leaned in, bringing their faces closer, before their lips brushed against each other in a chaste kiss that may or may have not stolen Taiga's breath away.

"Let's get under the covers," the redhead murmured over Aomine's lips. The other nodded.

"Change clothes first."

Although reluctantly, Taiga stood to his feet and shrugged his clothes off, trying to ignore Aomine's intense stare as well as the goosebumps that erupted on his skin from the chilliness in their room. But, as soon as he was clad in his pjs, Taiga jumped on the bed and covered both himself and his lover under their comforter. Aomine glued himself to Taiga's body, their heads resting on the same pillow as they faced each other. There was a smile on the blue-haired man's face.

"What's the smile about?", Taiga questioned.

Long fingers gently tugged on his red hair, just like he liked it. "Nothing, it's just that I missed this and now I'm happy."

The edges of Taiga's mouth turned downwards. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Agh, just shut up with the apologies," Aomine rolled his eyes, "You're ruining my moment."

Taiga opened his mouth to say something in return but he chose against it the last minute. Instead, he let his eyes take in his lover's face, the blue eyes, the sharp nose and jaw, the thin lips. Aomine's hair was longer, reaching down, past the base of his neck, the blue bangs almost getting in the matching-hued eyes. _He's so beautiful_ , Taiga thought to himself but the smile that spread on the other's face made the redhead wonder if he had said it out loud.

"So are you," the blunet said in return.

Yup, he had said it out loud.

"Wanna turn off the lights?", Taiga suggested to get rid of the awkwardness that suddenly filled him.

"Not yet. I wanna look at you for a while."

The familiar heat spread on Taiga's face and he averted his gaze, embarrassed. What was he supposed to say to that?

Aomine pinched the tip of his ear and chuckled. "You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up, I'm not cute."

Aomine sighed and inched closer - if that was possible - his expression serious all over again. He rubbed their noses together, their lips barely touching.

"I love you."

Taiga nodded and his lips tilted upwards. "I know. I love you too."

The blue-haired man chuckled in amusement and connected their lips. They kissed for a while, slow and lazy and although it wasn't like the hungry ones they usually shared, there was so much longing and need in it that Taiga's heart almost broke to pieces. The greedy hands that coursed over hard planes, over well-defined shoulders, Aomine's thigh snaking its way between Taiga's legs, were the proof of their desperation. Taiga was tense and relieved at the same time. Aomine's presence, Aomine's breathing, Aomine's familiar scent that had filled the air he was breathing were bringing peace to his soul, all of his worries washed away and replaced by shimmering warmth.

 _Shit, what I would do without him?_

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily and sharing breaths because of their proximity but neither of them was willing to move an inch.

"I am so proud of you," the blue-haired man whispered after a while of silence, his hand roaming up and down Taiga's back, "You work so hard every day and yet, you still take care of my sorry ass."

Taiga chuckled. "You can't live without me, idiot. You can't even boil an egg without setting the house on fire."

"Yeah," Aomine sighed, not laughing like Taiga did, "I really can't live without you."

The redhead got serious once again. "Well, I could say the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Aomine smiled again and cupped Kagami's face, his thumb tracing the sharp cheekbone. With his other hand, he reached out and switched the light off and their bedroom went completely black, save from the moon's faint light that coursed through the blinds.

"Should I set alarm for tomorrow?", Aomine's comforting voice resonated through the darkness, his warm hand still on the redhead's cheek.

Taiga shook his head, leaning into the tender touch. "No, it's okay. I'll just sleep in with you."

"But you have work to do."

"Sure." Taiga smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's waist tightly. "But I need to recharge my Daiki battery, hm?"

An airy chuckle left the other's lips and he kissed him sweetly before pulling him closer and tucking him under his chin. "Promise me that you'll be completely mine for at least one week after you're done with your homework?"

"I'm already completely yours." Corny, he knew. But ask him if he cared.

"No, you're not." There was petulance in Aomine's voice and his arms tightened slightly around Taiga's shoulders. "I'm sharing you with English Lit."

Taiga grinned and kissed the middle of Daiki's clothed chest. "Alright then. I promise. We can even go for a trip, if you want. We've saved up enough."

Aomine hummed in appreciation. "I like the idea. But I'll have to check my practice schedule."

"Awesome."

"But even if we don't do that, I just wanna have your attention for a week."

Taiga bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. His boyfriend was such a baby at times. But he was the cutest little baby in the entire world and Taiga was sure that he wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Of course."

Aomine sighed again and his body relaxed. "Alright, since this is settled, I'm going back to sleep."

"Sure," Taiga agreed and yawned, sleep taking over his quicker than he expected, "Goodnight, baby."

"Sleep tight."

"...I love you."

"Yeah, I know." There was a smile in Aomine's voice, a smile that triggered Taiga's smile in return. "I love you too."

These were the last words they exchanged for the time being but that was only because they both drifted off to a peaceful slumber. It was rather unusual for them to be so mushy - or so they thought - but it was good from time to time. Refreshing. It made Kagami feel stronger, as if he would able to go against the world just by having his lover by his side.

Yeah, he really needed to recharge his Daiki battery and everything else was going to slide to the right place on its own.

He was exactly where he belonged. There was no mistake. Because it was so peaceful in Aomine's arms, so right. So warm.

And they even forgot to turn the heat on.

 **XXXX**

 ***lies on the floor* *tries not to cry* *cries a lot***

 **I didn't even proofread. It was one of the fics that just...came out. I'm sorry if it's awkward or doesn't make any sense.**

 **Thanks for reading, sweeties.**


End file.
